25 Day Nightmare
by Hikari-the-nekoangel
Summary: December is supposed to be a happy time, Christmas and New Year are coming up, and CHazz is looking forward to spend time with his family. But things don't go as planned when a boy leads him away and he's kidnapped. Now he has 25 days before Christmas eve and all he wants is to get home. Yaoi, AU, Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- December 1****st**

**Note- I would just like to say I made Chazz OOC for a reason. Also I would like to point out that this chapter Chazz is younger, like 13-14.**

The car halted to a stop in front of the local shopping mall. A raven haired woman had parked the shiny black SUV and unbuckled her seat belt. "Chazz sweetie, are you sure you don't want to come in with me?" Her sharpie eyes held concern and love for her youngest son. The woman known as Kira Princeton had long black waist length hair with bangs framing her face. She had kind sharpie blue eye's that held a motherly and gentile gleam all accompanied with undying love for her son. She smiled sweetly, "I just don't like the idea of leaving you alone in the car."

"Mom it's okay, I'm not feeling good today." He said staring up to the taller woman. "I think I'd pass out from exhaustion, anyways I think a lost a pound last Christmas when I went shopping with you." He laughed as she chuckled and buried her hand in his hair and ruffled it up.

"Yeah, yeah you're just over dramatic!" She laughed with him. "Well, as long as you stay in the car I guess so" she reluctantly agreed with Chazz. "And don't talk to strangers OR GET OUT OF THE CAR!" She expressed the last part slowly and loudly.

''I know stranger danger." He urged his mother out the car. "Love you, see you in a few!" He waved with a big grin.

"Love you to." Chazz sighed and leaned back in his seat and placing his feet on the dash board feeling sleepy. The thing Chazz said about being sick and not wanting to go shopping was only partially a lie. He was feeling sick, just a cold though, he did want to go with her; but sleep got the better of him. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous nigh due to waking up with an upset stomach, stuffy nose and the urge to get sick. He also found himself thrashing around trying to get comfortable and breaking out with the chills and sweats.

**_Chazz POV_**

The only reason I had went ahead with his mom was to get away from my dad and two older brothers, Slade and Jagger. It wasn't that I didn't love them just that I didn't like them and I doubt that they liked me; and if they did they sure had a funny way of showing it. Both Slade and Jagger act like the rich family we are. But mom and I never really acted better than anyone else, but Slade, Jagger and my father did. They were always looking down on people they felt they were above. One thing they did often was tease me about how I didn't act like them. They bad mothed mom even sometimes. I'm not trying to say they didn't love her, they're just…..just like my father; clod, sarcastic, snobby and successful. In the future Jagger is being prepared to be at the top of the financial world, while Slade is to be at the top of the political world. And father was already talking about me attending duel prep-school and then Duel Academy.

I sighed and forced my thoughts to the back of my mind to refer to later while lying in bed. I peered out the car window to survey the malls decoration, December was my favorite month; not just for Christmas, but also for the snow and festive feeling I get. The usual healthy green grass was blanketed with shimmering white snow. The mall had lights put up all around the windows, fake reindeer, snowmen and candy canes were set up. Tensile and lights were twisted along the stair railings and fencing. I smiled to myself and thought about our house, me and mom had spent all day yester decorating with the house staff, Neither Slade, Jagger or father lifted a finger to help; didn't even offer!

I was brought from my thoughts when I heard soft knocking against the window. Outside a boy with two-toned brown hair and brown eyes stood outside. I opened the window a bit to hear him, "What is it?"

"Hi I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki. You see I need some help finding a Duel Monsters card. Its Elemental Hero Necroshade, could you help look around the forest with me? I promise we won't go too far in." He pleaded with puppy like eyes.

"Mmm, Okay." I hesitantly climbed out of the car and followed behind him into the then mess of leafless trees. Our footprints were being covered with the falling snow flakes as they fell. Slowly Jaden fell behind, walking slower than I. honestly I just wanted to get back to car and wait for mom, but I had already agreed to help him out.

Soon I felt Jaden's hands push me against the nearby tree. My forehead and the side of my head scrapped against the tree's rough bark and I yelped slightly. I fell face first into the ground. I could feel the crimson red fluid run down the side of my face and drip down my chin. My face was in the snow and my dark colored eyes were wide with surprise. As the snow made contact with my fresh wounds they began to sting sharply and agonizingly. The pain was unbearable, how could snow do this to me? I propped myself up on my elbows and before I could try and turn to look at Jaden I felt him hop on top of me and push my head back forward. It was a little hard to take a breath with the icy cold snow sank into the gashes I had acquired. The snow pierced into my eyes and I tried hard to close them, it burned bad. "S-stop" I said weakly and shakily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But this is what has to be done!" He cried as I felt his warm tears slide from his cheeks and falling into the back of my neck. For a while I kicked and thrashed, but soon I felt my self-growing tiered and weak. I heard two new voices and felt people grabbing and pulling me out of the snow. Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chazz POV_**

I felt the sun shining dimly onto my face. Groaning slightly I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I realized there was bandaging around where the gash had been. Right then I realized that I wasn't in my warm bed at home with the cat snuggled next to me, but an empty room with plain walls and an uncomfortable bed. One window casted light onto me. I wiggled out from the covers; the wooden floors were cold against my bare feet. The door was across from the bed I had woken up in.

I was hesitant to open the door; in fear of what I might find. But finally I did and was greeted with the boy, Jaden, from earlier. I jumped in shook; he was standing staring at me with brown eyes. "You're awake…finally" he closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "I thought maybe I had seriously hurt you or something!" He chuckled with a smile.

"Who-where am I?"

"My house of course"

"Whaa-why?" 

"To be my brother of course." I opened my mouth to speak but closed it before words were spoken. "Don't worry mom says we'll be the best of friends!" I noticed tears glazing over his eyes as he smiled. I began to walk backwards before spinning around and dashing down the hallway. I didn't get far though, I felt someone's hand around my waist and scope me up to their chest.

"Look sweetie _our _son is awake" it was slim man with neat blond hair touching his shoulders and bangs ending above his eyes and brushed to the side. And a woman with wavy sky blue hair ending below her chest and bangs pinned to the right side. She smiled with caring green eyes and put a hand on Jaden's shoulder.

"He's cuter when he's awake, but he's awfully filthy." She spoke with a clear soft voice. "Let's get him cleaned up then we can sit and have dinner" She continued to smile. The man put me down and ruffled my hair.

"Well then me and Jaden will get the food started, right little buddy?"

"I love you dad." Jaden said, sounding almost like a robot. The blond man pulled Jaden down stairs while I was pulled down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Okay sweetie just undress and I'll get the bath ready." I waited for her to leave, but no, she stayed putting a few drops of bubble bath in the water. "Come on, don't be shy. I am your mother after all, nothing I haven't seen before."

"No. you're not my mom. So don't act like it." I snapped, "I'm not taking anything off for you lady."

"Don't make me get your father" She warned, placing her hands on her hips and smiling jokingly. Soon after some struggle she managed to pull my shirt off, but not before I pushed her in the water and running out. But sadly the man had carried me back in, stripped me down and put me in the tub of water. 'This is embarrassing! I'm 13 and a half. And they're treating me like I'm six.' I felt my cheeks burning red as she began to scrub the dirt of my arms and face. "Wait here, I'll go get you some cloths" she smiled once more before leaving me.

I lifted my hand from the water and sighed. I feel real awkward bathing in some strangers house, well, that and they kidnapped me. I can't keep my mind of Jaden though, about how it's his fault I'm here. "_To be my brother of course" _I mimicked him. "_Mom say's we'll get along."_ I sighed again. I wonder what my mom is thinking right now… what happened when she came back and I wasn't in the car? Nowhere in to be found. I wonder if Slade and Jagger are worried about me…maybe even dad. Again I sighed and slumped down, letting my mouth and nose stay under the warm water. I perked back up hearing the lady open and close the door.

"Let's wash your hair then get you dressed for dinner."

"I capable of do all this myself" I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked sharply in an oddly harsh voice than her normal sickening sweet one.

"Nothing, just don't pull it. Haha"

After washing my hair and awkwardly getting changed, she led me down the carpeted hallway. While walking I noticed there were several pictures of her and her husband, but none of Jaden. In fact it didn't even look like they had a kid. When entering the dining room area the delicious smell of curry fried rice balls filled my nose. I don't if it was that I was starving or what, but I could feel my moth watering at the sight. "Looks good, huh Chazz?" Jaden broke through my train of thought, which was eat the food then run away; eat the food then maybe stay long enough to steal said food and take it home with me.

"Uhh, yeah I guess…whatever. Give me some food!...I mean, man anyone else hungry? I sure am..Just a little." The man laughed before serving me a plate. We all sat around the table in silence.

"Go on Chazz sweetie try it" my "mom" gave me an eye closed smile. I hesitated, since none of them had taken a bite yet, but my growling stomach got the best of me. Defeated, I took a bite. And another, and another. It was so yummy, delicious, and fantastic. Then after a couple minutes I felt dizzy and light headed. And the last thing I could think of to say was "You monsters put something in the food…" my voice was hushed and came out in pants.

Later on that same night I woke up. I was in a room, not the one I had woken up that morning, but a room with red walls that were outlined with white. And duel monster posters of Elemental Hero's. After a minute or two I realized a body was lying next to me. I glanced to the side, Jaden. Jaden was lying next to me, sleeping soundly. His chest rising and falling slowly and silently. His arm was resting entangled with my own. Oddly for the first time in two days, I felt actually safe. I'm not sure why, but apparently I did. Then I drifted into a restless slumber filled with nightmares. Just my luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Family Outing.**

I woke up with a cold sweat and panting slightly. I sighed realizing it was just a nightmare. Jaden was still sleeping next to me, except now his arm was around my neck and he was hugging me tightly. With surprisingly a lot of struggle, I pulled away from Jaden. I sat up and looked around. I looked at the clock that sat on the small nightstand. **8:00 AM**. I groaned slightly wishing my mom would be by my side like two nights ago. She'd been sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for me to wake up with cold medicine and a bowl of ice cream to help my fever. What I wouldn't give to taste that awful stuff right now, seriously it's like their trying to kill me with that horrid taste. Jaden rolled around to face me with half open sleep filled eyes. "Morning" he yawned.

"Meh" I stood up on the bed to step over Jaden and onto the floor. But Jaden moved his arm slightly up and accidently tripped me. I fell and hit my forehead on the nightstand while the glass vase of flowers fell and shattered. "Uhhh" I groaned in pain, feeling blood drip down the middle of my forehead and down my face. The door swung open and "mom" and "dad" came rushing in. the man was dressed in day cloths, but the woman was still in her white night gown under a light purple robe.

"Mom, dad I'm sorry I didn't mean to-I, please-" The man had begun to drag Jaden out the room and into the hall.

"Oh, my poor baby" she gasped slightly; her voice dripping with kindness and worry. She wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled into me. "Honey you're bleeding"

"What-what is he doing to Jaden?"

"Jaden was misbehaving so he must be punished, that's how things are in this house." She told me sternly. I could see the shadows of Jaden trying to pull out the man's grip, but when I saw the man's hand in the air I just had to close my eyes and turn away. "Mom" pulled me down the hall opposite of where Jaden was and into what I assumed to be her and that man's room. She sat me down and left to get some things to clean my cut up with.

After cleaning me up she made me go back to the bedroom to change for a little family outing we were going on. Jaden was sitting on the bed when I walked in. I glanced at him, he had a bruising cheek and redden left eye, along with his cheeks being damp for crying. He looked up and was holding a pair of cloths, "Here you can barrow these…" he said in a low voice. Suddenly I felt kind of horrible for ever being mad at him.

"Thanks" I took them and turned around to change. It wasn't exactly my style of clothing; a pair of white jeans and a black shirt under an unzipped hoodie. "I guess it's better than nothing…"

"Don't worry today they will buy some things for you, that's what they always do when another kid comes along…" Jaden continued to tie his shoes.

"Another kid, how many have been here?" I asked, fearful of the answer I might receive.

"Jesse, Syrus and Zane, Bastion, Alexis, Blair, Atticus, and now you." He looked at me, "Tonight" he whispered only loud enough for me to hear, "While we're in bed and supposed to be sleeping I'll tell you everything, the truth."

_**That's seven, seven kids they've probably done this same thing to…**_

"Kids, come on time to leave!" "Dad" yelled from sown stairs. We all left in the family's dark blue car. We ended up at the mall. The same one my mother had left me in the car. I felt tears swelling in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I am **not** going to let them see me cry.

"Jaden you and Chazz can go look around, I'll be over in the market to get some stuff for dinner; while your father gets some medicine for your cold Chazz." She leaves us in front of a small clothing shop. When she disappears in the market I grab Jaden's hand,

"Now! Now we can leave!" I try to pull him along.

"It's no use they will find us, They have a tracking chip in my collar and the men that helped them take you away are all over this place." It was then I noticed the collar that was hidden under his scarf, I also noticed in several different areas of the mall men wearing dark clothing were acting as shoppers. I looked down.

"Come on she gave me enough money to buy you some cloths and some extra things to play around with and Duel Monsters cards. "Here" he handed me a credit card, "I had my dad's."

First Jaden and me got him a few things, but I didn't like anything they had. So Jaden to me to another store where I found the things I like to wear, also got me a pair of boots and running shoes. Then we went over to a toyshop. I admit I am older now, but I still enjoy stuffed animals and little figures that I always used to keep my mind of the fact I had a lonely childhood. Jaden had bought a bunch of packs of Duel Monster trading cards with I had found a three stuffed animals, Ojama brothers; the yellow, green and black. They were the size of a cat so I could stuff them in the backpack me and Jaden were keeping the cards and books we bought in.

"So you like the Ojama cards?" Jaden asked. I just shrugged.

"I've always kept them in my deck."

"Cool, I've always had Winged Kuriboh. I have a stuffed one at home."

"How can you call that place your home? Those people hit you earlier, they are nothing but monsters. Are they even your real parents!?" I snapped at him.

"That's none of your business!" He stopped and turned around to face me. "You don't see me asking and making observations about your family! Besides your family is _broken_, I've seen it myself, when me and those men would watch your family and to watch you, waiting to take you away, I could just feel the dysfunctional tensions every single day. Sure your mother was there, but your father wasn't ever there for you, was he? And don't even get me started on your brothers. I'll tell you one thing _Princeton_ you have no right to try and say the people who have raised me all my life monsters." I just looked at him in awe. Jaden, the sweat boy I had just started to get to know, just said all those terrible things to me. He just snapped…who can blame him though, I really didn't have any place saying those things, and I didn't know them.

Then when Jaden began to apologize with wide teary brown eyes I happened to look over his shoulder and into a shops window. On the TV in the window was my mother talking, it looked like a press conference of some sort. She was crying "I just want my baby back." Was all I heard before the "parents" came and drug us out to the car, took us home. They fed us and we watched a movie in the living room. I spent the rest of the day in a daze. "Okay Chazz before you go to bed come with me." The woman, I learned her name was Pastel, tugged me by my hand to me and Jaden's room. "Close your eyes." I did and I felt her strapping something around my neck. I opened my eyes again, a black collar that looked like I could only take it off if I had a key. Due to the small key hole that was built into the side. I noticed two keys were tied around her neck on a loose thin chain. I looked away as she kissed the top of my head and sent me out. Jaden was already in bed.

I lied down next to him and bite my lip. "Please Jaden, will you tell me now?"

He opened one eye "of course Chazz."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding the Truth**

"A couple years back I was home alone sick, my parents had ran out to get me some cold medicine. That's when they took me."

"The people here?"

"No, different people, they kept me at some sort of warehouse with other older kids, teens, and some adults. I guess they were some kind of traffickers or something. I overheard them talking about a couple that wanted a kid and that it'd be the perfect time to get rid of me before the cops found where they were hiding out. So plain and simple they sold me." Jaden sat up, pulling his knees into his chest. "A year after they got me they wanted another kid to call their own, that when they brought Jesse Anderson home. I really liked him he was nice and we got along great, but I guess he wasn't what they were looking for. Then Syrus and Zane Truesdale, but they didn't like Syrus and Zane refused to let them break him and Syrus up. Next came Bastion, I'm not sure why they didn't like him though. Alexis and Blair weren't right because they were girls. Then Atticus was brought, they liked him a lot but he caused trouble for them. A now you, they say you're the perfect kid!"

"I'm not perfect."

"In their eyes you are. Anyways that's all I really know about it, but at least you know now." I let a couple minutes of silence pass.

"Have you ever thought of trying to escape them?"

"Yeah, a long ago, but that's a story for another night. We should get some sleep before our parents figure out we're awake." I silently agreed and we both settled down. I turned away from Jaden and looked at the single picture on the side table. It was of a small cabin that was surrounded with towering trees.

"What's up with this cabin?"

"Just an old place we all go for Christmas, in fact we should be leaving sometime tomorrow evening." Jaden yawned. I hummed in interest before closing my eyes for some sleep. And this night I did dream.

_I can hear two unfamiliar voices, two men. They sound young, maybe early twenties. Everything blurry, I can only make out colors; black, red, Lavender, gold-pink and red. I also seem to in a car. Everyone appears to be good and conversation is going smoothly, "It looks like they've been through so much" one says with empathy._

"_Poor kids, I recognize the one from the news."_

"_It's a good thing we got the Princeton address off that missing kids website" the man smiled. The snow outside passed in a blur of white. Now I can see properly Jaden next, now in front us two lights appear; someone's driving towards us, they're going to kill us!_

_Now I seem to be alone and walking down a neighborhood, now any neighborhood, but MY neighborhood and I can see my house. I run up through the snow and look into the window. They all are laughing and talking about…me? "Chazz who?" Jagger asks._

"_The son I never could've been proud of!" Dad replies laughing with the rest of them, even mom._

"_Well if they haven't found him by now they never will." Slade, "It's in our best interest we just forget about him."_

"_I already have!" Mom laughed. I squeeze my eyes shut at the sting of their words. _

_When I open them next I'm running with Jaden through the woods in the middle of nowhere. It was raining a mixture of snow and water, making the ground slick with mud and snow. Jaden slows down as we head up hill, he slips and I turn back for him. "Just go save yourself!" I keep running, but then stop at the sound of gunshots and birds freaking out then flying out of the trees and towards the white sky._

_After resuming running I trip and fall down a hole. Everything swirls black and I can hear every negative word, every phrase anyone has ever said to me._

"_You're going to be a failure."_

"_You're nothing compared to yours brothers."_

"_Why can't you do anything right!?"_

_Then fake moms sett voice, "I love you sweetie~" I stop falling and now I'm standing in front of a mirror that is way bigger than me. Slade, Jagger, my dad, and one by one they appear and look down at me saying their worse. I scream and throw a rock at the glass. It shatters and falls around me; some cutting my skin and causing crimson to leak from the cuts, others are dissolving into what appeared to be bubbles. Now I'm under water and it's dark. I can see a blond girl who appeared to be dead tied to a post of a dock. The only thing that goes through my head is a feminine voice "Why'd you do this to me?"_

I wake up with a silent scream for help. Jaden was still sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped around mine. Sighing I shoved the damp with sweat hair off my forehead. It was just a nightmare, I tell myself over and over again, but I still continue to shake. The loud thunder rumbled outside and the rain pounded against the window. It echoed through my mind while I thought about my nightmare, what exactly did it all mean? Was all of that going to happen? Was Jaden going to die and my family forgets about me? No, that can't happen I won't be able to handle that. My tears threatened to fall and they stung.

"What are you doing up Chazzaroo?"

"Nothing I-did you just call me Chazzaroo?"

"I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth." Jaden sheepishly sat up. "So why are you up at-"Jaden looked at the digital clock, "five PM?"

"Just a nightmare, nothing serious."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." I lied; I really did want to confess to Jaden my dream and cry about the past couple days. But I didn't I just kept it bottled up and lied back down with Jaden.


End file.
